sugarysweetsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sugary Sweets Wiki:Requests for adminship
If you would like to become an admin then ask here: question 1: how many main page edits do you have? A. 2,500+ B. 1,000-2,499 C. 500-999 D. 200-499 E. less than 200 question 2: what percent of your edits are blog posts? A. less then 5% B. around 20% C. around 50% D. around 80% E. nearly 100% question 3: do you feel you have fair judgement? any bais at all? (BE HONEST!) A. Absolutely no bias at all B. There is very very little but it does not show C. some bias D. very bias E. you are so bias that you will refuse the basic facts question 4: are you loyal to this wiki? A. very loyal, this is the only wiki I ever use B. I am only on 1 or 2 wikis, but this one is my favorite by far, and if I had to choose, this one is the only one I would use C. I am on 3 or 4 wikis, I spread my time evenly, but enjoy this wiki a lot D. I am on at least 5 wikis, this one is ok...I guess E. I never use this wiki anymore, I have too many others to worry about question 5: what articles have you made? A. a lot, mostly episode articles and main/minor character articles B. a few, mostly minor character articles C. Just a couple articles, mostly minor character articles and objects D. I don't make articles, I just edit them E. there are...articles? question 6: what are the majority of your main page edits? A. large edits, content edits, mostly dealing with plot and general info B. Some plot and general info edits, mostly trivia C. grammer and spelling D. wait...we can edit articles? E. spam (lol) question 7: are you nice to people? do you ever troll? A. never troll, stop trolls in fact B. never troll C. funny comments here and there, but nothing serious D. trolling? fun to pass the time, I don't mean to hurt others though E. you troll to hurt others intentionally question 8: where do you stand amoung edit wars and fighting contributers? A. look at both sides contently, judgeing fairly, then trying to make a compromise, only telling an admin if it gets out of hand. B. try to help out, C. ignore it, laugh at it D. try to help but be very biased about it E. join the fight question 9: do you protect from vandals? A. YES! B. most or the time C. I try D. no E. I am the vandal question 10: for this Q pretnend you are an admin: someone is being disruptive to the balance, what do you do? A. find out why, try to help them first and give them a warning or 2, become thier friend and help them become a better eidtor. B. warnings, tell them why what they are doing is bad, don't really listen to thier reasonings C. automatic ban all involved with the problem D. disruptive user? you are an admin, forget the diisruptive user, you ban everyone who has ever been mean to you E. a you take over the world with your new power (mwuhahahahaha) scoring each question is worth 10 points awnser A and get 10 awnser B and get 8 awnser C and get 6 Awnser D and get 4 Awnser E and get 0 add up the points (don't forget the bonus Q) what your grade meansEditEdit if you got above 100 then god bless your soul 90-100 means u should totally be an admin, and you problably are already 80-89 means you are very elgible and should at least ask 70-79 means you are close, don't ask just yet unless you are 100% sure you are elgible, try to make more main page edits, and add more contnet to your edits 60-69 means you problably shouldn't be an admin, try harder to be less bias and make more content driven edits on the main page, use the blogs a little less then you currently are. 50-59 means you are problably new to the wiki, look at the code of conduct, ask some admins for a few pointers before you get started 40-49 means you are ethier new or a troll, please stay off this wiki all together if the trolling contines, or at least try to change your ways. below 40 means you are ethier new or far beyond the capability of being an admin and problably it is too late to redeem yourself if you got a 0 then you problably did the quiz wrong or God help us all Message to all:Leave your answers on the talk and I`ll think about it.